


Short Stories

by Beeisok



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, please help how do i tag, these are just some short stories dont mind me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28756602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beeisok/pseuds/Beeisok
Summary: Just a place for me to put some short stories and maybe a few poems. :D





	1. Chapter 1

Please enjoy!


	2. Thaw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a small little poem. Im not even sure if its actually a poem wait-

Snow heavy and light both at the same time falling down, down, down.

Settling in trees and rooftops, freezing rivers, stealing the beauty of the Earth and replacing it with its own.

Sun warms the Earth.

Snow melts thin and watery drip, drip, drip.

Tree branches tremble shaking out leaves curled form a long winter.

Rivers unfreeze, fish swimming through soaring through the running water.

Plants growing uncurling leaves and stems, blooming bright brilliant colors.

The birds sing in celebration, bees fly taking care of each other and the flowers they need to survive.

And survive they did.


	3. Darling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Might continue this, cause I actually like this idea but I'm just feeling really lazy right now so-

‘Can you stand?’ Nalia asked. Alyssa nodded shakily, trying to pull herself to her feet.

Just as soon as she managed to get upright, her knees buckled. Alyssa’s vision went blurry as she grabbed the wall, or anything, really, to stop them from-

Nalia catches her before she hits the ground, helping Alyssa sit back down. ‘S-sorry,’ Alyssa stutters. ‘I-’

‘Its okay.’ Nalia says, ‘you're trying your best.’ Alyssa nods, her hands are shaking, when did they start shaking?

They stay tucked inside a building half destroyed, the roof is caving in and the far wall is reduced to rubble.

Nalia tenses and peers around the wall. ‘Hey Lyss are you ready to go?’ ‘Cause we might have incoming.’

No response.

‘Alyssa, are you ready to-’ she hears laughter and spins around raising her sword in defence. 

Time stands still.

‘What are you doing?’ her voice is quiet. ‘What do you want from her?’

He laughs tilting his head, and adjusts his grip on Alyssa holding her tighter. ‘You know what I want darling, I want the gem.’ 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how to format please help-


End file.
